


Young blood

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK800-60, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega!Perkins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 委托文





	Young blood

“够了，停下！”佩金斯怒吼道，声音因为下半身连接处接连不断的撞击还带着点喘息，几次重复却都被60刻意无视之后他终于难得地骂了脏话：“你他妈听见没有，把你那根小屌玩意儿拔出去，然后从我身上滚下去，已经做得够久了，我还要在今晚处理完分局的文件，你颅骨里的东西是刚被车门撞没了吗？！”

也不知道是哪个点扣下了60的扳机——这段话里能激怒他的元素实在是太多了——他总算是抬起头来正视佩金斯了。但佩金斯本以为年轻人会气到一脸怨恨地猛烈操起来，那他就配合一下夹紧屁股就能快速完事了，可事实正好相反，60表情平静，甚至还称得上有一点冷漠。

“我很抱歉，但是您误会了，我只是太奇怪为什么在我找好东西后这里还没有合拢，沉迷于研究罢了，毕竟按您平时的表现来说这不应该。”

60用手指拨开佩金斯那条根本是摆设用的阴茎来查看那后面藏起来的穴口，那两片阴唇还外翻着，薄薄的嫩肉已经被操肿了，充血饱涨的样子在常人眼里看起来算得上是触目惊心，但他们都清楚晚上干的第一次就应该达到这个程度，不然佩金斯无法不靠搓揉外核到60在他体内抽插的老二都能感觉到同时被阴道吮吸和手指按压就能达到高潮，还有要射得够深——但红白混合体液还是流了出来，因为量实在是太大了，60也就刚好取了一点，在大拇指和食指涂开，然后捏住肉瓣往中间合起来，卡姆斯基家人特有的塑料般光滑的指面显然不够给佩金斯带来摩擦快乐，他搭在60背上的脚后跟轻轻踢了一下，60才心领神会地拿指甲和指肉交界处刮了起来，坚硬和柔软触感的反复切换多少弥补了些不足，佩金斯皱起的眉头都放开了一点，60就趁机凑过去亲了下眉心凹陷处，不像是安抚，更像是炫耀：佩金斯的肉体还是被他征服了。

房间里的信息素气味已经弄到如果天花板上安装的不是烟雾报警器而是常规检测器早就运作到烧坏的地步了，独居的Omega总是会用这个小机器防范其他不怀好意的Alpha进入他们的私密空间，但佩金斯，从60还没搬进来和他同居前就从来没使用过，他无数不限性别的炮友们都曾毫无阻碍地进来过，有的甚至还是敌对的同行，本来是要进来暗杀的，结果佩金斯硬是睡服了他们，哈，可真厉害，60心想，他已经怒火冲天到突破极限开始麻木了，但这一丁半点的回忆还是能让他咬紧了牙关。

对，许许多多的其他上过佩金斯的人，这其实倒不是他们今天吵成这样的根本原因，但也是引爆器之一，因为就是有了这些无论怎样占有过佩金斯的肉体也没办法在华盛顿FBI探员心里留下什么印象的普通路人，才会显得佩金斯唯一的密友，那个金发的，脸上总是挂着自信而礼貌的微笑的，身材比60还要高大结实的Alpha显得如此特殊。

确定关系后佩金斯依旧拒绝提供任何这位Alpha有关的信息，60甚至到现在都还不知道他叫什么，只能把他称为“C”，这是佩金斯严厉地打断了60乱给他起代号时指定的称呼，也是他对透露这段私密关系的唯一让步。

老实说，60也没那么在乎佩金斯身边来来往往的人，只要最后出现在佩金斯床上的只有他就行了，在发现60照顾动物的能力比照顾自己还要糟之后佩金斯连猫都送走了，能爬上那张大到占据了卧室三分之一空间床的仅剩60，这个位置年轻的Alpha说什么也不会让出去，无论只是指这里的还是指其他任何场合的。

要是平时佩金斯有意还是无意和别的Alpha接触得太近，60的自尊心也在长期交往中逐步建立起来了，他照样可以为了别人盯着佩金斯的屁股多了那么一秒钟和人在窄小的电梯间里开始斗殴，哪怕最后自己也会撞得鼻青脸肿，要900亲自来警局认领他，新晋警官会用隔着浴缸看金鱼的眼神看着60，但60不在乎，反正再过一个多小时回家后他就能以这件烂事为借口跟佩金斯玩生气游戏，嘿，我又失控了，所以今晚我要一开始就不戴套，用嘴给我上套然后故意咬破这种把戏留着明天再说吧，诸如此类，60觉得自己某种意义上已经失去了自尊心，但别的层面上说不定是真的拿回来了。

可现在他们就在这里，因为60蓬勃的嫉妒心已经猛干了好几轮，到年长者都无法分出精力戏弄60的地步：佩金斯曾不止一次地在60后入他的时候展示他怎样能控制住身下的所有入口，60刚拔出他就会故意地马上夹紧屁股，让撑大得边缘皱褶都被碾平的小洞缩起来，只留下噗噗挤出精液的一点点位置，然后在60掐着他的腰再进来时彻底打开。通常这时候60会闲出一只手，稳稳地握着佩金斯柔软的阴茎，在佩金斯和他提出不用管它后它在60眼里越发像是一条多余的肉了，但佩金斯长期以来都习惯靠女性方式做爱，这玩意儿早就失去了正常用途，完全变成了佩金斯得到羞辱快感的道具：要么是享受干出女人的样子，要么是用双腿夹起它，在上面化妆，假装成他们平时用的雌穴，等着60粗暴地隔着它顶撞后面潮热难耐的真正入口，等60急不可耐地想插进来的时候佩金斯可以放声大笑，接下来再被克制的报复性地操开和拉扯着这根可怜兮兮的废物疼到佩金斯甬道收得不能更厉害。

原来受虐也可以成为佩金斯获得快感的方式，当时60傻乎乎地想，好久才反应过来他们以前又不是没有过类似的经历，只是程度远没有这么剧烈而已，而且佩金斯一般也不会给他这个机会，不允许他触碰和掌握更多的地方，就像佩金斯很多时候不肯口爆60一样，就为了保护嗓子，“我等下还要去开会。”探员冷酷无情，连呻吟都吝啬给予，后来还真的就直接去演讲了，盖文说他亲眼所见，60无可奈何。

60管不了佩金斯还是照样无视他的生活计划，甚至变本加厉地使唤他，随便一通电话就能把60从底特律叫到阿拉斯加，就凭他正在那里出差，也管不了佩金斯插手他的学业，满门A的要求对卡姆斯基家的人来说不是难事，不过要60一边缺席各种活动一边争取到毕业时候能在全校面前演讲的优秀学生就太过了，虽然60很肯定他是可以做到，但过程肯定能累掉他好几层皮，精神和物理上都是，就好像当下，佩金斯修剪整齐的指甲是不能在他身上划出什么痕迹，但是60的肩膀感觉已经快报废了，就算荷尔蒙上头60也能感受到佩金斯刚才那一下忍不了的撕咬给他造成了多大的伤害。体形瘦小的Omega力气可没小到哪，佩金斯讨厌像野兽一样在感到快要承受不了的时候就靠打和咬抗议，一个能和担任模拟生命公司总裁的The Omega相匹敌的高位者无法忍耐这种难看的示弱，所以60确实知道佩金斯也快到边缘地带了。

“让我想想，您刚才还说了什么。”60装出一副沉思的模样，撇开额上暴起的青筋的话看起来还真像那么回事。“比如说觉得哪里小之类的？”

Alpha边说着边往佩金斯吞进尺寸吓人性器的前穴探去，本不该容纳这么多的地方硬是被分开到每次进出时都能听到内壁不堪重负的吱呀声，好像再多使用一会就会有哪里受伤到裂开来了，60心里倒是清楚这也不至于，佩金斯有的按照他的形状仿制的应急玩具比他还大，问题是出在佩金斯还没有进入发情期，而他们又太久没有做过了上。

分开三周对目前的60和佩金斯来说已经算得上是漫长了，期间佩金斯完全没有出现的意思，因为任务就是任务，除开60绑定者的身份佩金斯还有许多担任的职位，并且60隐约，不，或者说是一直感受到了，在佩金斯的重要程度排行榜上他不是最高的。

但那也不是60欣喜到半夜三点半跳起来不要命地驱车前往联邦调查局那栋不眠不休的大楼，沿着被佩金斯交代过警卫一脸鄙夷地指的专用通道狂奔，结果却只能见到C为佩金斯打开车门，还说着什么等下回到别墅里了可以先喝一杯的理由。

60手里抱着的一大束愚蠢的玫瑰花掉到了地上，他其实知道这真的很傻，但51说这对汉克都是有用的所以他就拿来了，怎么丢脸都算了，60无法接受的是在C面前出洋相，还是在他明显就是被佩金斯耍着玩的情况下。

是啊，用球丢一下饲养的宠物狗，等它过来再拍一下脑袋，逗逗它，它就马上能忘了发生过什么了，但60本身并不是全盘被驯服的狗，他是狼，会自己叼着名牌不代表他的脖子上真的允许被套上项圈。

他的手轻轻顺着佩金斯被入侵到红得跟拔出时带出的内壁嫩肉一样红得几近发紫的两侧雌穴边缘勾勒了一圈，显然是在提醒佩金斯他情急之下的嘲讽有多不切实际，然后再往上方挪动，避开没用的器官，抚过佩金斯没有一根毛发的光滑下腹，最后到达佩金斯鼓到不正常的肚子。

Alpha的精液向来多得惊人，60这样年轻气盛的Alpha就更不用说，更何况他们两个已经做了好几次，连佩金斯这样多年来几乎没有硬起来过的人都已经数次高潮到射不出什么，只能堪堪地滴着前液了。

60估计佩金斯也难得被操得这么凶猛过，短期的按摩棒一样用的家伙根本不可能和他一样了解佩金斯的身体，60深知连他都还没有触及过佩金斯的警戒线，所以他放心地从把佩金斯拖进自己的跑车里开始就做得毫不留情了，他先是让佩金斯骑着他艰难地上下，腰部被方向盘压出长长一条挤压痕迹，然后就着插入的姿势把人带出来，还恶趣味地坚持就是要走楼梯，但就是不去扶佩金斯颤抖的大腿，60哼着歌，一手插在口袋里，一手转着钥匙圈，在阴暗的楼道里用阴茎感受这具久违了的身体，佩金斯紧紧抱住了他的脖子，喷在60颈窝里的喘息高温而潮湿，等他们到家门口的时候佩金斯不受控制流出的口水都打湿60的肩头了。

然后是在客厅比较佩金斯柔软的黑发和地毯长毛的区别，60就是要坐在沙发里，骑马一样骑着被放倒在他膝盖上的佩金斯，他其实不敢去摸佩金斯的头发，这举动所代表的亲昵不适合于吵架的场合，但他心底的某个部分痛苦地嚎叫着今后一定要，这次得要教训到佩金斯，忍住，但最后把佩金斯捞起来接吻的时候60还是这么干了，而那一下同时也极大地展示了佩金斯身体的柔韧性，于是下一轮他们就是在佩金斯放在家里的为了方便摆放东西做得奇形怪状的办公桌上做了。

不过还有一点得算到佩金斯自己的头上：“您的子宫也太小了。”

60咽下喉间的几声闷哼，艰难地说道，五指摊开在佩金斯圆润到像是怀孕般的腹部，威胁性地压了一下，结果佩金斯的熟穴立刻潮吹一样喷涌出了许多液体，被佩金斯体内加热过的爱液热情地淋在60的龟头上，比进去时还滚烫，可以想象里面是满溢到什么地步了才会让不舍得放出哪怕一滴精液的宫口张大，好让满到子宫壁都发疼的精液泄出来，休缓一下。

60吹了声口哨，掐着佩金斯腰侧固定的手也悄然放开了，移到了两人大腿间一塌糊涂的地方，指尖轻而易举地沾到了不少粘滑，然后趁佩金斯恍神的时候一口气把中指插进了佩金斯的后穴，逼出身下人一声克制不住的浪叫。他果然不用担心固定不住佩金斯的身体什么的，因为佩金斯立刻就主动把腿缠到了60身上，明明应该不是用来交媾的地方也湿透了，肠肉紧紧吸附在60的手指上，生怕60会离开，顺畅得60都目瞪口呆了一会。

“我明白，”60低声说道，几乎称得上虔诚的语气。“别担心，在我心里您总是最棒的，我早就在连您的名字都不知道的时候就明白了。”

佩金斯全身都在出汗，以他的年纪来说连续做这么多场却没有直接晕过去已经是奇迹了，可他甚至还能大口吸着气，强迫自己冷静下来，然后对60露出了60熟悉的冷笑：“那你得想办法证明给我看。”

接受挑衅绝对不是最好的选择，但60坦然上了，他把按在佩金斯“孕肚”上的手放到了佩金斯的胸口上，玩弄起尚且没有同样涨起来准备哺乳的胸肉来，结果没几下指腹就传来了湿润感——多重刺激下，已经做过绝孕手术的佩金斯泌乳了。

60不确定他是不是笑得太嚣张了，因为在被同时操着雌穴后面的前列腺也被60摸索到的情况下佩金斯嘲讽回来的反应就没那么明显了，Omega的两腕在背后受着手铐的舒服，不然佩金斯肯定会给60来一巴掌，出于情趣与否都不重要，60了解它会是无力的，至于其他显著点的，比如佩金斯的表情，在他也发现自己产奶后变得有些捉摸不透，60选择把它归类为“太爽了但是观念上又太冲击所以一时间不知该显露出怎样的神情才能让60表现得比他更不知所措”。

“您的体内感觉起来真的太舒服了。”60赞叹道，加快了抽插的速度，以打桩机都难以坚持的狠劲和节奏干进佩金斯的宫口，碾压着佩金斯前列腺的那边有点顾不上了，但双重夹击下佩金斯依旧发出了拔高的呻吟，两穴沦陷的事实让佩金斯不得不想要闭上眼睛，却又在快乐中将深色眼珠翻了过去，一下，再一下，60狠狠一顶，佩金斯也跟着他高潮了。而且远不止于此，佩金斯还失禁了，骚黄的尿液断断续续地抖出来，因为重力作用全都流到了自己的大腿上，60看得都要立刻再硬起来了。

但这还没结束，60拿过了早就准备好的塞子，在确定射完最后一滴后立刻拔出老二，把塞子换了上去，等佩金斯的意识恢复过来的时候，视线里就都是自己被搞大的肚子了。

“……拿出来，60。”佩金斯瞪着Alpha。

“除非您能答应我以后别让他再来找你了。”60黑着脸回答道，连C都不想说出口，他就是看不惯佩金斯接近他的样子。

佩金斯深呼吸。佩金斯叹气。最终他让步了：“可以。然后赶紧给我去把软管和毛巾拿过来，我要清洗。”

“有时候我真佩服你装出来的冷静样子……”60埋怨着，还是心情愉快地跑去准备善后了，他那么开心，都忘了跟佩金斯强调佩金斯主动去找C也不可以。


End file.
